


What happened?

by Imperfect_Apollo



Series: Things that made the discord server cry lol [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Being brave and heading to a place where he could easily get game ended, Hurt/Comfort, I suck at tagging, I'm back and am gonna give you that sweet sweet angst, Look at Tubbo, No beta we die like dream's sanity, Ugh, get ready folks, have fun reading this lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperfect_Apollo/pseuds/Imperfect_Apollo
Summary: "I'm unarmed. I'm here to deliver news that I believe should be given in person. A...Message would be the worst way to inform you."In which Tubbo visits Phil, Techno and Ghostbur to inform them of the latest tragedy.Yoooo I'm finally back into writing (don't worry, I'll get around to the Newsies stuff....Eventually.)So yeah. This contains:Spoilers for the latest arc (?)/The March 1st stream.OOC as fuck characters.Possible plot holes but who really cares?Sad shit.Way too many italics and strikethrough text
Relationships: Only platonic stuff here folks
Series: Things that made the discord server cry lol [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192052
Kudos: 21





	What happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Umm so yeah. Again, there are spoilers for what's going on right now on the DreamSMP and the characters are gonna be OOC because I suck at personalities lol. Also, I know that Techno has said that his character isn't part of the 'family' when it comes to SBI inc and Phil stated that only Wilbur was his son while Tommy looked up to him as a father figure but shhhh. I'ma ignore that lol.
> 
> Classic if the creators don't like this, I'll delete this. Naturally this is about their CHARACTERS not the creators themselves

Thin legs moved through the snow, the white sparkling in the sunlight, almost like it was trying to mock the young boy with its beauty. Cloudly blue eyes stared blankly at the powder, trapped in his head. To him, his heart was being dragged down with chains made of netherite, leaving never healing gouges through the muscle. ~~_Had his bones cut into his heart when his chest was assaulted by a man he once saw as an older brother? Surely they had at least punctured his lungs, stealing the well-deserved oxygen his best friend. No. His_ ** _BROTHER_** _had been holding in his body. He didn't deserve this. No one did._ ~~

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Tubbo broke his hour-long staring contest with the snow that had numbed his legs long ago. ~~_God, he hoped the other had gone numb to escape all of the pain as his blood splattered around the place before he finally faded from this reality._ ~~

Tears blurred his sight of the cabin only a few hundred blocks in front of him. He hadn't been planning to come here but deep down, he knew that _he_ was the one who had to deliver the news. The family barely knew Sam and Ranboo was too distressed to walk so far. 

So Tubbo took it upon himself to return to the home that housed not only the hybrid who killed him but the man who had taken him out of a soaking box on the side of the road in the middle of the night. Oh god...It was Phil's _birthday_ and he was here to inform him that Tommy had died. No...Not died. He had been _murdered_. Tubbo knew there was a chance he'd be murdered just for showing up unannounced but despite that knowledge, he clenched his teeth, forcing the fear down. He had to do this. There was no other option. ~~_Well, to him there was no other option._ ~~

Before he knew it, he was standing on a snowy doorstep, a _~~bloody, firework filled~~ _crossbow nocked with an arrow was pointing right between his eyes. 

"Technoblade."

"What are you doing here?" 

Tubbo wasn't even surprised by the _~~his brother's~~_ monotone voice filling his ears yet there was also a small underlining of anger lacing the voice. Not that Tubbo could blame him. The last time he showed up, he had been threatening his life.

"I'm unarmed. I'm here to deliver news that I believe should be given in person. A...Message would be the worst way to inform you." Despite his own monotone impersonal voice, it was clear whatever said news was, it was enough to force Tubbo out of his own comfort zone and to _the people that once comforted him_ the house of those who hated him. 

Techno couldn't help the small feeling of worry that flared up in his soul at the sight of the teen's puffy eyes, the faintest of marks on his face resembling past tears, his lips tinged blue. What had happened to send him all the way here when he knew he wasn't welcome? The tears wouldn't have come from missing Phil's birthday. Besides, if he was there to celebrate, Tommy would have come along as well. _~~Was the blond even safe? Some of the voices screamed protest...They screamed of warnings, some crying as if they were mourning, some were demanding blood and revenge. Was his little Theseus okay?~~_

With a mute sigh, the warrior stood aside, a nod giving the boy a chance to enter, to free him from cold's cruel clutches. Sure, he was tracking snow in but right now, he didn't care. All he cared about was finding out _~~who he needed to hurt~~ _what news the teen had come to give them. After that, he would leave and they all could go back to only speaking to Ghostbur and hoping that he'd actually remember what the conversation was about, ignoring each other under the false pretence that the two groups hated each other.

Blue met misty blue as Philza spotted the teenager standing awkwardly in his hallway...This wasn't the way he wanted to see Tubbo. Sure, he viewed him as a traitor ~~_an unwilling one but a traitor all the same_~~ but he still somewhat cared about him.

"Hey, Phil...Happy birthday."

"Thank...Thank you. Do you want some tea or hot chocolate? It's quite cold outside after all."

"I'm alright. Thank you though."

The teen didn't even flinch as a head poked through the wall, a large yet soft grin spreading the ghost's face, only for it to soon fall when he noticed the tired look on his pale face. "Hey, Tubbo! Is everything okay? Do you want some blue?" Not even waiting for an answer, he finished phasing through the wall, shoving dye into the younger boy's hands, wondering why his hands were so cold. _He's alive though so it just must be the snow._ "Hey...Where's Tommy?" While he didn't notice the faint flinch from the now tense teen, Techno and Phil noticed, worry seeping into their heart. 

_Tommy is hurt._

_Where's the child?_

_Tommy's gone crab rave!_

_Shhhhh._

_Go find the child!_

_Technoworried._

_Blood for the Blood God._

_Pack hurt._

_Comfort him!_

_Technobro!_

_E_

_E_

_E_

Shaking his head, Techno waved the voices away, deciding to ignore the ones informing him his brother was hurt. Yes, Tommy was reckless but he'd be fine. He always came out fine. He was like a cockroach. No matter what happened, he'd bounce back, ready to annoy everyone and anyone who came across him. 

Right now, he had to be there for his brother. He needed to find out what had wormed its way into his mind, injecting despair into him. 

_Technobro!_

_Protect the pack._

_Protect the young._

~~_You failed to protect him._ ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to yell at me in the comments if you wish lol. If you want to give me advice, please do! I always need help.


End file.
